I'm The Worst One/Lyrics
Lyrics Welcome to my life, man, careful where you go, without the realization they'll already know. Kick-start the fight with a battle of speed, wherever you end up, you're carried by when the wind will blow. I'll punch and kick you around and I'll touch the heart, of the young girl who helped me right from the awful start. You wanna mess with me, well come on then let's fight, There's no time to waste since I know what wrong and right. I'm the worst one that your parents said, Don't mess with me, or risk ending up dead. The type that always breaks and bends all of the rules. They're looking small, I'm looking tall, but sorry team, that's not enough. Your best friends all can't help you win this duel. The bigger they the harder they fall, the injuries that will never heal. Fistfuls of pain, and they all lie there in shame, The knowledge of how true defeat feels I'm the worst one, Born through means of a nightmare, a ruthless murderer's son. Uses no guns, But I shine like the stars and I'm stronger than iron. I'm the worst one, Who was left all alone and was loved by no one. King of revolution, I'll strike when you're blind and defeat you from inside your mind. You're still not giving up? Let's get through more rounds, When I knock you down again, you'll be lodged into the ground. You know that I've got a rose, yeah, I know she's kind, but a girl like that is quite hard to find. Just chill here while I drop into the scene, after my win then you'll see a side of mean. Just lay right back down and get a little rest, you should've figured out that you're dealing with the best. You should've stayed at home today, this fight will never go your way, This confrontation isn't just for school. It's always hard to hear me say that your combat skills are child's play, I hope you're not hurt by this ridicule. A slap on the wrist and a kick to the shin a hint at my fighting techniques. No one to blame at the end of the game, they're humiliation is real. I'm the worst one, that was left all alone and with nothing to live for, Overrun, by the hate and the beatings defiled by a sister I'm the worst one, I'll race with your eyes and you'll never outrun me, Illusions, will conquer your mind and destroy you from inside your mind. There's more time passing by and I've won the fight with my team of two girls and one guy I know we're in the right. There's a new enemy in town and they're not so tough, compared to every other fighter who just couldn't get enough. That's a chance we're worth taking and it'll get us all far and by the end of the next fight the enemies are scarred. They should've stay far away today, the fisticuffs never go their ways, their arrogance is what they have to play, that's all a game, they have no chance, they will never live to dance, the truth all lies deeper underneath. I'm the worst one, who was fighting all foes that can never take a "no", I'm the worst one, that was left with no choice but to give the spectators a show, I'm the worst one, that was fighting thugs solo at the school with my teammates, Overrun, by the fury an danger when they picked on someone. Delusions, they woke up in the nurse's office with the thoughts of dream states. Evolution, with everything straight and nothing left to hide. I won't become, a villain or much worse like they all think I'm fated. Confrontations, Will end up in damage that's never degraded Elimination, Will conquer your thoughts and destroy you from inside your mind. Category:Lyrics